


Black Collar

by Vanemis



Series: Lace and Leather [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Cock Cages, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Lucifer has a Forked Tongue, M/M, Marking, Massage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Slave Dean, Sex Toys, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Dean's next role: sex slave. If Dean wants to get out of TV Land, he has to go through Michael, Bal, Cas, Lucifer and Gabriel in that order. Not that he's complaining in the least.





	Black Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Nathaniel here.  
> This is just porn. Nothing else. Enjoy!

The whole ‘play your roles’ gig got annoying hours ago. Or however long Sam and Dean have been trapped in TV Land. It could’ve been days for all they knew.

After their last show, a commercial for Pepsi, strangely enough, Dean felt himself being teleported to another location. The world spun for a split second and Dean finally looked around the new surroundings.He’d been taken to an impressive entrance in a mansion that even he didn’t recognise despite all the channel surfing he did when they had no cases.

The décor was rather over the top, with white walls and gold and black furniture. Famous paintings lined the walls and antique ornaments were placed on display.  
Though despite all the glamour, Dean could only focus on two things:  
One, Sam was missing. Each ‘show’ included the both of them and the younger hunter was nowhere to be seen. That meant Sam probably had another role to fulfil that didn’t require Dean or that Dean would have to go searching for him, preferably not in his current state.  
Because the second thing was that he was naked.

Something tight was coiled around his neck and when Dean brought his hand up to touch it, his eyes widened and he immediately took a shaky breath. A thick leather collar was locked in place.  
A mirror was held up on the nearest wall and Dean walked up to it, to really look at the collar. It was a basic black band with gold detailing, along with a simple padlock on the back that held the leather snugly against his flushed skin. The collar wasn’t chocking him but it was tight enough to remind Dean it was there.

Deciding that the best course of action was to find some clothes, Dean walked out of the entrance hall and into a corridor, each door revealing a study, library or various other rooms filled with plush couches and a fireplace lined with photographs.  
Eventually he scoped out the whole ground floor without finding a single person or any clothes.

The bedrooms upstairs were sure to have something. But before Dean could make out of the lavish dining room he’d stumbled upon, he crashed into someone.

“Sorry!” Dean said, looking up at the man staring down at him with a sneer. The guy was handsome, with jet black hair that was slicked back and a sharp navy suit that he briskly brushed his hands down as though to smoothen any wrinkles Dean might have caused.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” The man asked, piercing blue eyes holding Dean’s uncertain gaze. Dean was completely naked after all… He wasn’t sure what he should be doing aside from finding clothes.  
He told the man just that.

“Ha! As if I’d let you. Now, my meeting ends at three and I expect you in my office at four. You know the drill, so don’t let the board members see you, okay?” The man looked down at Dean expectantly so the hunter gave a curt nod. It seemed to satisfy the man as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Dean stood there, utterly confused and in need of a drink. He doubted he’d be allowed one anyways. He had no clue as to what Gabriel wanted him to do. Go up to that guy’s office? Did that Trickster send him into a porno? Not that Dean really minded, he was bi after all despite mostly flirting with women.  
Plus that guy was hot. In a bossy, condescending sort of way.

 

Before Dean could think further on the man he’d just met, something moved in the corner of his eye, through the open doorway. Silently, the hunter followed the figure into the immense kitchen.

A short blonde was filling up a wine glass, seemingly undisturbed by Dean’s hovering presence by the door. He was older than the previous man, with slightly spiked hair. He wore a blazer over a v-neck that showed off his chest and a silver chain tucked under the thin grey fabric.

“You gonna stand there all day?” He asked with a strange accent that seemed to be mixed from different countries around the world, like the man had travelled for many years.

“Not sure what I’m supposed to do…” Dean admitted. He and Sam found out pretty quickly that it was best not to question their predicaments and just go along with the scenes if they wanted it to end quicker, but even he didn’t know what was happening.

“Well, for one, you could stop gawking. Michael won’t want you late. Get prepared.”

“For what?”

The blonde turned, facing Dean with a blank look as he casually sipped his white wine, taking his time before answering Dean’s question.

“First of all, when did you lose your manners? You address me as ’sir’, got it?”

“What if I don’t want to?” Dean argued, crossing his arms over his chest, no longer caring that he was naked. It didn’t make the other man uncomfortable apparently and instead, he walked over to Dean, placing his wine glass on the corner before even approaching.  
He stood eye-to-eye with Dean with an unreadable look before he raised his hand and slapped Dean across the face. The hunter’s head whipped to the side by the sheer strength of the blow but stood his ground, glowering at the blond.

“You have no right to question my authority, or to even dare to think about rebelling. You’ll end this little spat and get back to work. Now go up to your room and get ready for Michael. I won’t repeat myself again.” With that the blond picked up the wine glass and left the kitchen, leaving Dean angry and confused.

If the Trickster really wanted Dean to go through this, he would. Not because he wanted to, though some dark part of his mind argued back at that, but because he didn’t want the Trickster thinking Dean couldn’t handle this. He was a Winchester and Winchesters fought their way through and won. Every time. No way would Dean allow to humiliate himself by arguing with these fake people. It was just a stupid task. He could manage.

With that thought building confidence in him, Dean left the kitchen and made his way upstairs, glancing through the open doorways to find what was supposedly his room. After what felt like half an hour, Dean finally found it, labelled ‘PET’.  
He pushed the door open slightly and peeked through the gap, finding the bedroom, thankfully, empty.

Inside was a king-sized bed with crimson sheets and a wide array of pillows. The only furniture was a wardrobe, desk and bedside table. Dean closed the door quietly behind him and went to the wardrobe. He parted the mirror covered doors and immediately slammed them shut again.  
Dean took a deep breath. It’s just another task. _Just get through this and you’ll get out_ , he told himself.  
He reopened the wardrobe, tracing his fingertips along the various outfits and costumes he supposedly owned. Everything was there, from the sexy nurse and pizza delivery uniform to the neon, rave PVC skirts and full leather gimp suits.

  
Dean gulped.

No way would he wear any of this.

There were drawers below the rack of clothes which Dean carefully pulled out and found various pieces of matching lingerie. He lifted a dark green satin pantie with a bow on the back. Judging from the size, the bow would just sit over the curve of his ass.  
Dean gulped again.  
Okay, maybe he had a thing for lingerie but no one knew about that. Was the Trickster in his head? Just on the off-chance that he was, Dean thought a very loud ‘ _fuck off_ ’ and went back to searching through the drawers in the hope to find something more decent to wear. Though this was a porno.

 

A soft knock at his door interrupted his activities, and Dean barely had time to look up before Castiel entered. He’d figured he’d wasted time and Michael or that blond might’ve come for him.

  
“Cas! Thank god you’re here! You gotta help me, man!” Dean pleaded from where he was sat on his knees beside the mess of lingerie on the cream-coloured carpet.

Castiel watched him with curious eyes before understanding washed over him. He ducked his head and smiled.

  
“Did you want to try something different today?” He asked in a gravely voice that made Dean relax somewhat. Being around the angel did that to him.  
Cas was gorgeous and his voice did things to Dean.

Dean finally picked up on the semi-awkward silence since he hadn’t answered Cas’ question yet. It dawned on him that this Cas was part of illusion and not here to bust him out. With a sigh, Dean answered, knowing that he had no way to back out of this trial and therefore had to go through this no matter what.

“Uh, yeah, I gotta see Michael in a bit and I wasn’t sure what to…you know.” Castiel smiled and nodded, making his way silently to the bedside table and started rattling around in the top drawer. He turned back to Dean, gesturing for him to stand and sit on the bed. Dean did as asked, covering himself with one hand.

Even if this Cas was a fake, Dean wasn’t sure how to behave around him. The angel was so strange sometimes, reminding Dean that he wasn’t human to begin with and therefore didn’t understand sex and how humans could get crushes on each other.  
Yet Cas seemed perfectly okay with this situation, instead of stammering and awkwardly looking away shyly.

He laid out the items he’d picked out onto the bed, looking at Dean expectantly. Dean glanced down nervously at the arsenal.  
The first thing that caught his eye was a leather cock cage with three straps that snapped closed and would trace up his entire length and wrap around his balls. Another was the small black plug and bottle of lube. Next to that were some handcuffs, leather again, and a circular gag that would leave his mouth wide open and fuckable.

Dean whimpered slightly but a hand came up to rest reassuringly on his shoulder. Castiel watched him patiently for a minute and then stood to look through the wardrobe. He dug around for a bit before grabbing something Dean couldn’t see until Cas held it out to him.

“I think this and the cage would look splendid on you.” Cas commented, already placing the gag and handcuffs away. Yet he left the plug and lube.  
Cas must’ve noticed the inquisitive look Dean gave him because he smiled disarmingly and pushed Dean carefully back onto the bed, holding him down with one hand resting on his chest.  
Dean trusted him, trusted Cas with his life and that smile was making butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“I take it you forgot your schedule for the day?”

“Something like that…”

“Well,” Cas paused for a moment before continuing, “Michael is first, then I get you all to myself.” Dean blushed madly at that.  
Was he gonna sleep with Cas? His cock gave a little twitch at the thought of seeing his best friend dishevelled and panting as he pounded into him. Though it was more likely that Cas would be the one topping.  
“After that is Balthazar, Luc and Gabe… Don’t worry. I know it’s a lot but I’m sure you can make it.”

“Luc?”

“Lucifer.” Dean tensed at the name. Surely the Trickster wasn’t that messed up to make him get fucked by the Devil? Maybe it was just a joke and the guy just had an unfortunate name given to him.  
Yeah, that had to be it. Just some random guy with a name that struck fear in Dean’s heart. That damn Trickster was just messing with his head. Either that or everyone in the house was an angel. Though that made no sense. How could the Trickster manage to get all these angels together? Then again, Cas wasn’t Cas, just a manifestation. So the angels weren’t really there and Dean wasn’t in danger of being near Michael or any of the others. Great.

“R-right… What do I do with them?”

“Your usual routine, silly.” Great, that was helpful. _Not_. Cas seemed too interested in the way Dean’s pupils widened to supply more information.  
“Let’s get you ready, okay?”

Dean nodded weakly and parted his legs slightly when Cas nudged at his knees with the back of his hand. He popped the cap open and spread lube over his long fingers, warming the sticky liquid before gently leaning forward to circle around Dean’s hole.  
The hunter sucked in a sharp breath, clenching despite his want to explore his body more. Especially if Cas was the one exploring.

“Relax, Dean, I’ll go nice and slow.” Cas comforted as he carried on circling with the wet tip of his index finger. He slowly pressing in, past the tight ring of muscles that tried to clench down.  
Cas started to thrust in and out, allowing Dean to relax and enjoy himself. Soon enough, Dean was able to take in a second digit as Cas spread his fingers inside him, gently stroking the soft walls. He made scissoring motions and slipped a third finger in, easily stretching the now panting man lying in front of him.

Dean wasn’t new to guys but he had always been on top, easily pinning down his partner and turning them into a sweating, moaning mess with each roll of his hips. He’d never really touched himself there before; only once or twice when he’d been sixteen but nothing else.  
It felt strange, foreign, like it was wrong but Cas suddenly brushed against his prostate and Dean saw stars. He cried out, achingly hard now and started thrusting back onto Cas’ fingers.  
Cas chuckled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Dean’s lips before pulling too quickly.

   
“You know you can’t cum just yet. You will. _Later_. But for now, you’re definitely ready for Michael.” Dean groaned and pouted when Cas reminded him of his duties and suddenly those glorious fingers pulled out, leaving Dean gaping panting for more. Something blunt pushed into him and Dean realised the plug had been stuffed into his pretty hole.  
Dean tried to grind back on it but it was too short to even reach his prostate, so Dean groaned and watched with half-lidded eyes as Cas left the room and went into the adjoining bathroom.  
He came back a moment later, holding an ice-cube between his now lube-free fingers. Without much care, he dragged the ice across Dean’s erection. The sudden sharp coldness startled him and Dean gasped, squirming away from the ice cube, glaring daggers at Cas.

The angel wasn’t apologetic in the least and shrugged, going back into the bathroom and dropping the ice into the sink with an audible ‘thunk’.  
Dean wasn’t hard anymore and that had been the objective, after all. Cas quickly attached the cage on, strapping the soft leather across his length and balls whilst Dean was still limp. Though the hunter was still very horny from that fingering.  
The plug moved inside him and Dean tensed, not used at all to having something in his ass.

“Michael’s waiting for you. Down the hallway in his office.” Cas added, finally willing to divulge more information so Dean wasn’t hopelessly wandering the mansion. He didn’t want to be late. His owner, that was the term Dean thought fit, wouldn’t be pleased in the least if Dean was late.

 

* * *

 

**Michael**

 

He made it to Michael’s office on time and politely knocked on the door. Michael’s voice was sharp as he answered. “Come in.”

Dean did as instructed, walking slightly awkwardly due to the ever moving plug. Michael watched him with piercing blue eyes, though they were cold and calculating whilst Cas’ seemed full of life and intrigue. It stunned Dean for a moment, grounding him, as he tried to comprehend whether the man was a real threat or just an illusion. If it was the latter, Dean would be perfectly safe and he just had to do as told to get through this trial.

Michael gestured for Dean to sit between his parted knees, under the large desk. If anyone were to come in, no one would know that Dean was there, sitting back on his heels and awaiting orders.

Michael’s hand reached out to caress Dean’s face, cupping his cheek and gently trailing down his clean-shaven jaw and down his strong neck where his pulse fluttered madly. Michael’s thumb traced Dean’s bottom lip and parted it slightly from the other, clearly wishing for Dean to open his mouth.  
Dean did so, licking the pad and gazing up at Michael with curious green eyes. Letting the digit slip past his slick lips, Dean gently sucked, running his tongue along it and hollowing his cheeks.  
Michael took in a sharp breath when Dean grazed his teeth slightly along the pad before lavishing it with his deft tongue. He pulled his thumb away slowly, stroking Dean’s bottom lip fondly before slumping back in his large chair and spreading his legs further, hoping Dean got the hint.

The hunter did, shuffling closer on his knees and leaning forward to rest his head on Michael’s thigh, pressing a soft kiss there before doing the same to the opposite leg. He inched closer, leaving open mouth kisses until he could nuzzle against Michael’s very obvious erection.  
He mouthed it through the fabric, leaving a kiss at the head before raising his hands to undo Michael’s belt. He moved the leather through the loops and let it clatter on the floor when he dropped it.  
Pulling back slightly, Dean looked up at Michael, pupils blown wide. Dean almost never took his time with his partners, having to rush before Sam came back. Teasing Michael had gotten him aching but the cage bound him and there would be no way to get off without someone’s permission. At least Cas would probably show him mercy.

He watched Michael for a moment, taking in the darkened eyes, half-lidded and unfocused as Michael tried to stifle his moans behind a closed fist. Dean could still clearly hear the soft pants and he found he actually liked his little predicament.  
Even if this was the Trickster’s fault, that didn’t mean Dean couldn’t enjoy himself.  
His body certainly was.

With an small grin, Dean placed both his hands on Michael’s thighs, resting close to his knees, and slowly moved them until he could grip those sharp hips. His thumbs pressed into them, making circling motions to further tease the raven-haired man.  
Dean wasn’t sure if Michael’s current appearance was how angels really looked, or if this was just a temporary vessel or even just a random creation of the Trickster’s mind.  
If the latter was true, at least the Trickster had great taste in men. Or maybe he’d read Dean’s mind and thought to create what Dean liked; hence Cas and now someone that looked somewhat like his best friend but colder, sterner. Though that blond in the kitchen, Balthazar, wasn’t Dean’s type at all.

Michael’s long fingers carded through Dean’s hair, pulling him out of his own thoughts when the hunter still hadn’t moved his hands. Dean glanced up apologetically and ran his hands up and down Michael’s thighs to keep him on edge. Michael sighed and kept his hand in Dean’s short hair, tugging him forward encouragingly.

Dean finally reached out to unbutton and unzip Michael’s trousers, palming his cock with very little pressure to make the archangel buck up into his hand unintentionally. Michael groaned and half-glared at Dean, lifting his hips slightly to relieve the ache building up.

The hunter finally gave in, pulling the long, thick cock out of the black boxers and giving it a few loose-gripped strokes. Dean leaned further forward, bracing one hand on Michael’s hips to steady himself.

He licked shyly at the head, lapping up the beads of precum before pressing open-mouthed kisses along the throbbing vein. Dean licked his way back up, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue and finally wrapping his spit-slicked lips around the head.  
Michael moaned deeply as Dean started to bob his head, taking more and more in with each descent. Soon enough, Dean was able to deep-throat him, humming around the thick member. He carried on bobbing his head for a few minutes, increasing speed when Michael’s grip tightened in his hair.  
Dean knew the archangel was close and as much as he’d thought he’d hate doing this, he found himself wanting to draw it out. His cock ached and leaked precum down the flushed length, gathering slightly on the leather bands. Dean tried to thrust into the wet leather but it refused to budge, resulting in only frustration and pure need.

 

He knew he was a mess. Mouth stretched wide around the cock dragging across his tongue, saliva dripping down his chin despite all the swallowing he attempted, pupils blown wide and hair dishevelled from the rough handling.

Dean pulled off, licked a few wet stripes before swallowing down Michael’s cock once more. He stayed still, enjoying the short thrusts Michael gave before he paused at looked down at the hunter. Michael was a mess too and clearly in desperate need to cum.  
He cupped the back of Dean’s head and started to fuck his mouth, slowly at first to avoid gagging the blond before picking up pace. Dean figured he’d dragged this on long enough and started sucking and swirling his tongue as it thrust into his throat.  
Michael’s hips stuttered and Dean felt the warm spurts of cum hitting the back of his throat. Michael cried out, a sharp, loud noise that made Dean’s cock twitch.  
The archangel pulled out and lazily tucked himself away before practically collapsing back into the leather chair with a deep sigh. His hand moved to gently rub at Dean’s cheek before he made Dean leave the office.

 

* * *

  
**Castiel**

  
Dean achingly made his way back to his room, cock heavy and painful as it bobbed against his stomach with each step. The plug was still pressed into him, not enough to bring pleasure but it kept him stretched. He desperately needed to orgasm but he kept his hands by his side, feeling rather obedient and loyal.  
His throat felt raw and abused, tasting of the strong mix of salty and sweet and Dean would’ve cum just from the thought if the cage wasn’t wrapped so tightly around him, leaving him emptily thrusting into air.

Michael had been good to him, not forcing him into anything other than the whole scenario. Though Dean knew exactly who to blame. If that Trickster showed up and demanded the same treatment he’d giving Michael… _no_ , Dean wasn’t going to do that, no matter what. He’d get through this and either move on to another show or finally finish this endless crap the Trickster put him and Sammy through.  
Hopefully, Sam was having a better time than Dean. But then again, Dean was about to have sex with Cas…what could be better?

His room was still the same as he left it except for the dark-haired angel lying on his bed. Dean stood shocked in the doorway and Cas looked up, smiling brightly at him.

“You took your time. Everything go alright?” Cas asked, standing from the bed and taking Dean’s hand to lead him out and into the room opposite Dean’s. It was mostly blue and white and with a large, circular bed in the centre. The rest of the furniture was pushed up against the walls.

“Y-yeah. Uh, Cas?” The angel hummed as he closed the door behind them. “What happens now?”

“Whatever you want. I can top or bottom, your choice.” Cas shrugged, removing his trench coat and folding it over one arm before placing it down onto a lone chair.  
He slowly started stripping in front of Dean. Not in the sexy, slow way but not rushed either. His tie slipped loose from his neck, joining the suit jacket and trench coat on the chair. He unbuttoned the crisp white shirt next, untucking it and revealing smooth tanned skin that Dean longed to touch.

The hunter took a step forward and ran his hands down Castiel’s torso, revelling in the way the muscles jumped under his touch. Dean trailed his hands back up to Cas’ shoulders, slipping the shirt off and letting it fall to the ground.

“Fuck, Cas… You’re gorgeous.” Dean whispered along Cas’ neck, pressing a kiss here and there, nipping slightly and sucking dark bruises onto the unblemished skin.

“So are you, Dean. Beautiful and perfect and all mine…”

Dean held Cas’ face between his hands and leaned down to kiss the angel softly on the lips. At first it was hesitant, like Cas had never kissed before and some part of Dean’s mind thanked the Trickster for that small detail.  
The kiss got heavier, leading them both into moans and gasps as they grabbed at each other for purchase. Castiel gripped Dean’s arm, hand covering the mark the angel had left when rescuing him from Hell and the other on his hip, pulling Dean flush against his warm chest.

They eventually parted and Cas carried on stripping, no longer bothering to fold his clothes. His cock was curved slightly and Dean groaned at the size, eagerly wrapping his fingers around the length and giving it quick strokes.

Just the sight of Cas aroused and moaning from the pleasure was enough for Dean to know he wanted to be fucked by his best friend. He made his way to the bed, climbed on it rather gracelessly.  
He leaned forward on his elbows, presenting his ass to the angel and shallowly thrusting down into the sheets, already coating a small area with his precum. His cock was harder than ever at the mere thought of Cas topping him.

“Cas… Fuck, I need you! Please… I need this so bad, Cas!”

Castiel huffed in amusement and went over to the bed, strutting unconsciously before settling behind Dean and pressing his cock against Dean’s ass. The plug was carefully pulled out and his hole clenched down, gaping somewhat only for two slick finger to invade. Cas stretched him further, readying that pretty hole for his thick cock. Once he deemed Dean ready, he coated his cock in warming lube and drifted his long fingers over it, losing himself in the pleasure until Dean pushed back into him with a whine.

Dean felt the blunt head of Castiel’s cock press slightly into him and despite never having been fucked there, he wasn’t nervous and welcomed the slight burn of the stretch as his body tried desperately to adjust. Cas filled him inch by inch until he finally pressed his hips against the curve of Dean’s ass.

The angel gripped his hips tightly and leaned down over him to press a kiss to Dean’s shoulder as a comfort. The hunter moaned, trying to rut back into his friend in the hopes that Cas would just hurry up and fucking move already. Cas finally did so, pulling out until only the head remained inside Dean before thrusting forward with a quick jab. Dean groaned beneath him.

“Yes! Fuck, Cas! Yes… so fucking good… knew you’d feel so good inside me. Always knew it… Don’t stop…”

Cas did stop, pulling out completely even as Dean protested with weak cries but the angel laid down beside him. With a nod of his head and a quick pat on Dean’s hip, Castiel gestured for Dean to ride him. The hunter’s eyes widened and Dean nodded eagerly, slinging one leg over Cas’ and positioning himself over the angel’s cock. He blindly groped back for it, placing it against his hole before sinking down onto the shaft with a loud moan.

“Oh God… Cas…” Dean experimentally lifted himself up and sank back down, placing both hands on Cas’ thighs to balance himself as he leaned back, spine arched forward beautifully and head thrown back in pleasure.

Cas took over once Dean’s legs started to ache from the constant rhythm and held Dean still as he thrust up. Out of nowhere two onyx wings unfurled from behind Cas, each long enough to graze the walls and still manage to curl upwards towards the ceiling.  
Cas stuttered for an instant, checking Dean’s reaction and finding the hunter gazing with hungry, dark green eyes. Dean tentatively reached out with a nervous hand to stroke the downy feathers, eliciting a deep, satisfied growl from Cas. His hand slipped through the layers of feathers, caressing as far as he could reach.  
He turned back to the point connecting to Cas’ body and gently gripped the feathers there, observing Cas’ face for any sign of discomfort. When he found none, he dug deeper into the muscles, massaging it slightly.

It must’ve done something to Cas because he bucked up into Dean with a low moan and urged the hunter not to stop. Dean continued, using his other hand to give the second wing the same treatment, rubbing soothing circles. He pulled away when he felt something sticky and wet trail down his fingers. Thinking he’d drawn blood, Dean removed his hand, only to fin it coated in a shimmery golden oil.

“D-don’t worry…It’s normal. It’s wing oil…Keep going, Dean. Feels so good.” Dean grinned and replaced his hands back into the soft feathers, finding the same sensitive points and rubbing deep into them as Cas carried on bucking and thrusting up into him.

Dean knew Cas was getting close by the way his hips lost their constant momentum, jerking and stuttering slightly. He was about to ask for release when he felt Cas’ fingers around the cage trapping his neglected cock. The cage was undone and fell to the bed, leaving Dean’s cock finally able to climax.  
Cas stroked him into completion, fingers wrapped tightly as he moved up, twisting at the head and thumbing the slit. It was too much all at once and Dean cried out Castiel’s name as he came, long white ropes coating Cas’ hand and toned chest.

He tightened like a vice around Cas’ cock, making the angel cum deep inside him after a few thrusts into that tight, impossible heat. The wings spasmed, twitched and arched up towards the ceiling as Cas came hard, vision blinded for a few timeless moments

Dean collapsed on top of the angel, fingers stroking through the black feathers mindlessly but he couldn’t bring himself to care much. His orgasm was still making him spasm slightly with each wave until the sensations slowly ebbed away and Dean was left a panting and thoroughly fucked mess. He grinned into his warm skin and shuffled slightly, trying to keep Cas awake long enough to pull out and clean them both with a touch of his angel mojo.

They snuggled together, both blessed out and too lazy to move despite the cool air on their sweat-slick skin. At some point Cas wrapped his enormous wings around them, cocooning them in their unbelievably soft warmth and they both fell asleep, Cas curled up over Dean’s body and holding him close.

 

* * *

  
**Balthazar**

  
Whilst Michael’s wishes had been for Dean to pleasure him and withhold any pleasure for himself, and Cas’ had been to make Dean feel loved and encouraged, Balthazar’s seemed to be embarrassing Dean.  
The hunter was forced to wear red and black panties, a matching bra that sat flat across his toned chest and a leash hooked to his leather collar.

He’d woken up, completely clean and alone in his own room with no sign of Cas or Michael anywhere in the house. Balthazar was next and someone had left a post-it note stuck to Dean’s forehead listing what he’d need to satisfy the irritable blond.  
It had been short. Women’s lingerie. That’s it, no other detail, so Dean happily skipped out on the cock cage and plug. There was no cum dripping from his hole and the taste of Michael’s seed was gone too.  
Dean had raided his closet and found something he thought was appropriate and had gone for the matching bra and panties set, hoping it would please the man.

  
It had but Balthazar had chosen not to touch Dean at all, keeping him sat by his leg as he read in the study. The collar was still present and Balthazar happily made him crawl on his hands and knees whenever he went somewhere.

“Come on, pet.” Bal called out before he stood and walked out, dragging an annoyed Dean after him. The hunter wasn’t sure how long he’d have to put up with the man, though he was probably an angel rather than a man considering his situation,

Thankfully Bal wasn’t dragging him down into the cellar again for another bottle of wine or to fetch another book from the library on the _other_ side of the mansion. This time he walked upstairs, letting Dean actually stand for that part before forcing the hunter to carry on crawling once they’d reached the final steps.  
He took Dean into a lavish bedroom and lazily plopped down on his back into the fuchsia sheets.

“Up you get.” Dean crawled up, sitting perfectly still on his knees with his hands in his lap, waiting for orders. Bal smirked at him, happy that Dean had found his manners again and learnt his place. He gestured at himself and waited for Dean to undo his belt whilst he reached around for the remote to the TV at the end of the bed.

Dean quickly got the hint that he would be sucking Bal off whilst the other watched porn. The idea turned him on and Dean hoped he’d get to watch too. He pulled the leather belt from the loops and dropped it on the floor, working the zipper open with his other hand.  
Bal glanced at him for a moment before doing something on the screen that the hunter couldn’t quite see from his angle. Dean nuzzled up against the hard line of Bal’s cock and grasped it in a loose grip before pulling it out Bal’s jeans.

Behind Dean, someone moaned on screen followed by the usual Casa Erotica intro that Dean knew too well. He smirked against the cock pressed into his cheek and gave it a slow, languid lick to gain Balthazar’s attention.  
The blond looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I watch too, sir?” Dean asked, making sure to address Bal in a way that would please the other. It must’ve because Balthazar merely shrugged and nodded.

Dean shifted to face the screen whilst keeping most of his attention on pleasuring the angel he was partly lying on. His arm reached across Bal’s stomach to grip his hip and steady him in case he bucked up into Dean. From that angle, the hunter couldn’t deep-throat so he had to be careful not to gag.  
The woman on screen was getting pounded from behind, her female partner pulling her long hair back in a tight grip. The camera moved to show the thick purple strap-on slip into her dripping wet hole. She let out a long moan that made Dean’s cock twitch up against his stomach. Though he knew Bal wouldn’t let him get off yet, if at all.

Dean bobbed his head in time with the second girl’s thrusts, sucking on his way up and letting his deft tongue dance across the underside on the way down. Bal was already trying hard not to fuck Dean’s mouth and the hunter wordlessly thanked him for that.

Bal’s breath hitched and that was the only warning he gave before coming into Dean’s mouth, gagging him. The hunter pulled off, ending up with cum smeared across his lips and chin. As an apology for pulling away, Dean licked him clean, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on the head until Balthazar pulled him away, hissing from the overstimulation.

The blond pulled him up by his collar, chocking Dean slightly. Bal observed him before leaning up and licking off a trail of cum that had made its way along Dean’s left cheek. Bal hummed and kissed Dean deeply, both groaning at the strong taste but neither pulled away until they needed air.  
With a finger, Balthazar cleaned up the rest of his mess and licked it clean, gazing up at Dean with heavy eyes, knowing that he was driving the younger male impossibly insane with lust.

He pulled Dean into his lap and tugged his erection out of the precum-soaked panties. Dean moaned at the touch, arching up into it as Balthazar jerked him off. He came after four strokes over Bal’s hand, coating not only his fingers but his grey shirt as well, though the angel paid no mind to it.  
After that, Dean found himself back in his room, feeling completely rested and once again, completely clean.

 

* * *

  
**Lucifer**

  
Dean woke standing in a dark room. He slowly blinked only to find that something soft and silky covered his eyes, and therefore could not see anything but a thin line where the blindfold ended. He squinted his eyes, turned his head up to try and see something but the room was too dimly lit to see anything other than his tanned skin. He could feel cold stone beneath his feet and fuck, he was in a dungeon. _Of course_.

With a groan, Dean remembered who he was supposed to pleasure next. The Devil himself.

The hunter went to move forward but found his arms bound and held up onto a metal hook hanging down from the arched ceiling. Dean struggled to lift his arms higher to get off but his body was already taunt and stretched as far as possible with his feet still planted on the ground.

The room was rather cold, but sweat still lingered on Dean’s naked skin. He was scared, after all. His last partners had been good to him, especially Cas, but this was Lucifer. Sin incarnate. He would hurt Dean, likely torture him and get off on the screams he’d tear from Dean’s throat.

   
A deep voice chuckled somewhere on his right. The hunter could hear someone walk towards him, footsteps echoing on the tiles. They stopped in front of him, a few steps away in case Dean would try to lash out. But Dean was tied up and in no position to make a move.

“You think so low of me, Dean. I’m not gonna hurt you. We’re here to _play_ , after all.” Lucifer spoke, oddly relaxed despite the situation. Maybe it was all just a trick but Dean found his voice pleasant and casual, like an average guy asking for the time. He’d never admit it but he rather liked it.

“What do you want from me?” Dean asked, masking his fear with his usual macho attitude. He would've given the Devil his best bitch-face if the blindfold wasn’t there to ruin the effect. He settled for a sharp grin and shifting his weight to lean forward as a taunt.

Lucifer hummed as he thought and circled Dean, taking slow steps and watching the hunter like a predator stalking its prey. His forked tongue peeked out to run across his bottom lip.  
“I think I’ll take my time with you… There’s so much I never got try before falling and you’ll be my perfect toy to experiment with.”

Dean shivered as Lucifer leaned in close, whispering darkly in his ear before the Devil moved behind him. He gasped loudly as Lucifer gently pressed his fingertips at the top of Dean’s spine and trailed down, lingering slightly above his ass before repeating the motion. This time it was heavier, less hesitant and nervous, like Lucifer wasn’t sure what would happen once he touched Dean.  
The hand on his back was cold, soothing against his burning skin. Dean shivered slightly as Lucifer skimmed his fingers over the hunter’s shoulder blades, tracing the hard lines of muscle and sinew. The touch was calming despite the fear it brought.

Dean wasn’t sure when Lucifer would strike, whether it would be after the petting when Dean was relaxing into his touch or if he’d drag this on, waiting for Dean to think it was over only for the torture to really begin.

“I won’t hurt you, Dean. Not really. I’m curious as to why you think I would torture you… This is about _pleasure_ and making you feel _good_. Honestly, who put those ideas in your head?”

“You’re the Devil. You hurt others, it’s what you do! Can’t expect me to think you’ll be different with me.” Dean explained, twisting angrily against his bonds. He was terrified, had gone through torture so many times and every time he never knew what to anticipate.  
Lucifer’s hand on his cheek was certainly a new one. Dean tried to struggle away, to face in another direction so Lucifer wouldn’t see the tears running down his cheeks.

“Oh, Dean…” Lucifer whispered, stroking Dean’s wet cheek with his knuckles, wiping the tears away. “Ssh, ssh, ssh, it’s okay, everything’s alright, Dean. I told you I won’t hurt you. Contrary to popular belief, I never tell lies.”

Lucifer assured, raising his other hand to cup Dean’s head, lifting his face gently. Dean whimpered slightly, immediately shutting up the moment he made a noise. He didn’t want the Devil to think he was weak and pathetic even with the crying and fear coming off his body in waves.  
Dean felt Lucifer lean in close and was about to protest when he felt soft lips press against his own, gentle at first, checking Dean’s response before kissing him again more confidently. Dean made a small noise at the back of his throat and hesitantly kissed Lucifer back, silently enjoying the happy hum Lucifer made.

  
Lucifer’s cold hands moved down his neck, massaging the tense muscles. He broke away from the soft kiss and followed the path of his hands, leaving open-mouthed kisses along Dean’s neck.  
He licked the spot where shoulder met neck and bit down, earning a surprised cry from Dean. The hunter didn’t find it painful and actually struggled to keep a moan back when he felt Lucifer apologetically lick at the bruise he left.  
Lucifer slowly trailed back up, sucking dark bruises into the sun-kissed skin and easing the pain with the tips of his tongue. He tried to keep the separate forks together and waited until Dean was more aroused before showing him his little trick.

Dean couldn’t help the moans spilling out anymore. The certain touches were persistent and turning him on more than he was willing to admit, but Lucifer was patient and wanted to draw the ‘experiment’ out much to Dean’s pleasure.

  
The Devil was pressed up against him, completely clothed whilst Dean was naked, cock hard and heavy.  Lucifer’s shirt was soft and Dean longed to press harder against him, to feel some sort friction. Dean’s cock was so close to Lucifer’s but the hunter was held in such a way that he couldn’t thrust forward to relieve the aching pain.

Lucifer’s hands caressed his sides, playing with his ribs one moment and admiring his toned abs the next. Lucifer pulled away, leaving Dean panting and needy. He twisted his head to the side when he heard the Devil’s retreating footsteps, but the bruises on either side of his neck were pulled and Dean groaned at the vague pain. Dean’s throat was a mess of dark, purpling lovebites and reddened skin where Lucifer’s stubbled cheek had rubbed up against the sensitive area.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. Not by a long shot.” Lucifer said, picking up something metallic from the table in the far corner of the room. He came back to Dean, and kissed him softly. His free hand reached up to untie the blindfold and let it drop carelessly to the floor.

“W-what are you doing?” Dean’s voice trembled as he spoke, arousal flowing through him. The blindfold was taken off and Dean gasped at the sight before him.

He’d pictured Lucifer with dark hair and a menacing appearance but the man standing in front of him wasn’t at all what he’d imagined. Lucifer was blond for starters and very attractive, with an easy smirk and lazy stance. His hands were by his side, hiding something from Dean’s vision though he thought he caught a glimpse of silver.  
Lucifer’s clothes were basic; just blue jeans, a faded green shirt and a grey-ish tee, certainly not what Dean had expected.

“See something you like?” Lucifer teased, leaning to kiss Dean briefly. The hunter blushed and nodded, not trusting his voice to remain level at this point.  
“Good. I’m rather fond of this vessel too.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow at that. “Thought you needed Sam…”

“Sam is my true vessel, but at the moment, I need something else. Nick was nearby and said yes.” Lucifer shrugged.

“You pressured him too?” Dean accused, not wanting for the man to have suffered Lucifer’s constant dream-visits like he did with Sam. Lucifer laughed dryly.

“No. No, Nick was already on the verge of taking his own life, and when I offered him peace, he agreed. There’s only one soul in this vessel, and that’s mine, Dean. Nick is in Heaven.”

Lucifer smiled, happy to find Dean visibly relaxing at his words. The hunter was too caught up on people sometimes that he failed to see the little details, preferring to believe his own thoughts rather than asking for the truth. Like how the Devil was called the Prince of Lies by humans when in truth, Lucifer never lied, made it his personal promise in fact.

“Good.” Dean merely stated, internally annoyed that the mood had been ruined because of him. Lucifer tilted his head to one side, almost like a curious puppy or even Cas when he didn’t understand something.

“Don’t worry, Dean. We’re not done. See this?” Lucifer held up a long, engraved blade that was almost the length of his forearm. Dean gulped audibly and nodded, fear rising up again.  
“I wanna try something with you. Something I know you’ll love. _Oh_ , sugar, I won’t hurt you, it’s just to tease. See?”

Lucifer trailed the tip of the knife down Dean’s sweat-slicked torso, pressing it just deep enough to leave a white line that disappeared after a few seconds, but not cutting the warm skin. It left no mark, only a tingling feeling where the cold metal had touched him.  
Dean gasped at the icy feeling but made no protest when Lucifer repeated his actions, this time dragging the blade across his nipples. They hardened and peaked, leaving Dean panting slightly and bucking into the blade. Lucifer lifted it before Dean could cut himself on it.

“Careful now, sugar.” Lucifer smirked, skimming the blade over Dean’s ribs and down his hips. He watched the hunter’s face for any discomfort before carrying on.

Dean’s cock had hardened again, having gone limp during their earlier conversation, but the icy touch and threat of the knife was turning him on. It was never something he’d imagined liking but then again, he’d already explored a handful of things today that he’d never bothered to check out before.  
The knife should’ve scared him, should’ve made him try to get away from the Devil and the weapon he held so steadily, but instead he pushed into it, _trusted_ Lucifer to pull away before he could cut himself. It was a strange feeling; to be able to hand over his safety to the evilest thing ever created.  
Lucifer visibly winced at that, and Dean questioned whether the angel could read his thoughts. He smirked in response, leaving Dean surprised and oddly comfortable with that thought.

The blade moved lower down, grazing his trembling thigh before Lucifer swapped to the other leg. Dean whimpered when Lucifer placed the knife across his length, keeping the sharp tip away knowing Dean would buck up into it. He did just that, moaning at the coolness on his heavy cock.

“Think you can come from this?” Lucifer asked, voice deep with lust. Dean was too focused on his own body to notice how this was affecting the angel. He glanced down, smirking when he saw Lucifer’s jeans were tented and his eyes were blown wide with lust.

“Can you?” Dean countered, trying to sound casual but his voice was too deep and raw, making him seem needy, which, really, he was. His cock ached and dripped precum onto the blade and onto the stone tiles.

“Yes.”

The knife was flipped, cooler side pressing into Dean’s cock without cutting before Lucifer pulled it away completely, cherishing the way Dean’s hips stuttered forward without hands holding him back.  
Lucifer leaned back, pressing the blade to Dean’s balls carefully, adding more pressure as he moved the flat side in circles. Dean whimpered with each touch, body visibly straining to keep still under Lucifer’s vigilant gaze.  
He was already so close to the edge, the cold blade doing indescribable things to him and Lucifer’s constant gazing to check Dean’s behaviour so that he could pull the knife away in case Dean was about to move unexpectedly was comforting. He trusted Lucifer with his safety and that added to the sensations.

 The angel leaned in, kissing Dean and licking at his lips. The hunter groaned and parted them, letting Lucifer snake his tongue inside. The two forks stroked Dean's tongue, making the hunter groan at the alien feeling. Lucifer pulled away, sticking his forked tongue out to show Dean before leaning back into a rougher kiss when Dean whined at the sight. Dean loved kinky stuff like that.

“Good boy. You’re doing so well.” Dean preened under the praise, not used to it. His partners were usually rough or eager to finish up. Lucifer took his time and Dean mentally thanked him for that, earning him a small, genuine smile.

Dean’s breathing quickened when Lucifer’s hand came up to play with his nipples, tweaking one between his thumb and index finger whilst he moved down licked at the other. The blade was pulled away safely before Lucifer sucked and nibbled at the nub, hardening it as his teeth grazed it, earning him a broken cry from Dean. He swapped to the other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention.

“Luc… Please! I-I’m so fucking close…” Dean begged, eyes watering from the sheer need to climax after the endless foreplay. Lucifer gave him a final lick and replaced the blade, much colder after holding the metal in his cool hand. Most people thought he burned hot, but his grace had always been much colder than anyone else’s, leaving his vessels always cooler.

The knife was held lengthways along Dean’s aching, dripping cock and Lucifer used his other hand to grab the actual blade, holding it in a way that he could jerk off Dean without harming either of them. It took a few quick strokes before Dean came hard over his hand, coating it in thick, sticky ropes.

Dean shouted out as he came, thrusting into Lucifer’s hand and the blade, soaking them both in his release before slumping unconscious in his bonds. Lucifer let the knife drop to the floor, kicking it away before pulling his own aching cock out.  
He’d been bordering on the edge for ages so he wrapped a cum-soaked hand around himself and gave a few pumps, cumming into his fist as he thumbed at the wet slit. Lucifer came with a muffled cry, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder. He moved away numbly and snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up before reaching up to undo Dean’s ropes.  
He carried him bridle-style to the bed in the next room, laying Dean out onto the silk black sheets before joining him and passing out as well. He would try out so many other things later on when he really got to meet the hunter.

 

* * *

  
**Gabriel**

 

When Dean woke up, he was alone in the large bed. From the black sheets and the gothic décor, he was willing to bet he was still in Lucifer’s room, though the blond was nowhere near in sight.  
He got up and stretched, satisfied from his little session with the archangel. He’d never thought he’d find knives arousing and Dean was sure it would be a while before he could look at his blades without popping a boner.  
He laughed to himself and went into the adjoining room, finding the hook he’d been tied to and the sparse furniture covered in various toys and devices Lucifer could’ve used. Dean found the knife clean and arranged next to a few other, less decorated blades.

  
If Lucifer was still around, Dean would love to try them on him. It had been amazing for the hunter and now he wanted more, wanted the Devil himself to feel such drawn-out pleasure.  
As it was, the archangel was nowhere to be seen even when Dean called out to him. That meant he’d cleared the trial and some angel named Gabriel was next. That was what Cas had said earlier in the day, if it was still the same day. Lucifer’s trial had felt like hours and so had Balthazar’s.

Dean left the main room, opening the large wooden door only to find himself in a completely different area. The walls were a warm yellow and the furniture of the bedroom was white.  
It was the complete opposite of Lucifer’s but there were still toys lining the shelves for anyone to see. Dean gulped at the size of some of the dildos, not all human-looking and with bumps and ridges on most of them. They would definitely make things kinkier in the bedroom.

“Like what you see? We can try out whatever you like, Deano!” A cheery voice rang out from the doorway. Dean inwardly groaned and turned, glaring at the Trickster casually propped up against the frame.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, irritated already just from seeing the shorter man. The Trickster raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk.

“You’re not very quick, are you, bucko?”

Dean gritted his teeth, jaw clenching. The Trickster was here for his turn.

“You’re Gabriel?”

“Uh huh. Oh, come on now, after trying to kill me so many times and failing, did you ever stop to think that I wasn’t just a Trickster?”

Dean groaned and shook his head. It made sense but still, how could he and Sam have missed that?

“So, what now?”

“Now you and I make sweet love to each other.” Gabriel laughed, placing a hand on Dean’s chest and watching with amusement as the hunter tensed.

“No.”

“No? But you were so eager for the others… hell, even Luci got his turn!” Gabriel stated as he paced around Dean, trailing one hand across his body as he moved. He stopped in front of Dean, looking up at him with golden eyes.

Dean looked away, blush staining his cheeks at the angel’s words.

“Archangel, sweetheart.” Gabriel corrected, smirking when Dean flinched at the idea that he could read his mind. “So, how ‘bout it?”

“You’re not gonna give up, are you?”

“Hey, look, you don’t want to, fine. I’m not gonna force you.” Dean glanced up at that in confusion. He’d expect Gabriel to push him down, use his magic to get his way but the look Gabriel fixed him told him otherwise.

Dean had managed to get through everyone else, even the Devil, but fucking with the Trickster? The thing that had killed him hundreds of times? It made Dean feel guilty, like he was betraying Sammy somehow but then again, Lucifer.  
Sex with an Archangel couldn’t be so bad, right?

Dean groaned inwardly but nodded, accepting his fate. Gabriel stood there for a moment, probably searching his thoughts for any kind of resistance but he found none.

Gabriel smirked and pulled Dean down into a soft, tentative kiss as though testing the waters. When Dean moaned slightly and grabbed Gabriel’s hips to bring him closer, the kiss deepened. It became rough and harsh and Dean swore he tasted blood for an instant before it disappeared.  
The archangel snapped his fingers and suddenly he was naked too, pressing against Dean’s warm chest. Gabriel hooked his fingers into Dean’s collar and tugged him towards the bed.

Gabriel let go and allowed dean to push him back and down onto the soft bed sheets. He laughed at the hunter’s eagerness and kissed him again, bringing them chest to chest. Dean sat back, knees on either side of the archangel’s hips.  
He could feel Gabriel’s hard cock pressing against his ass so he twisted his body slightly, grinding down in circles and grinning when Gabriel gasped and looked up with wide, darkened eyes.

“F-fuck…”

“How do you want this?” Dean asked, arching his back and balancing himself with two hands on Gabriel’s heaving chest. The archangel whimpered at the sight and tried to grind up into Dean, only to be firmly held down.

“Want you to fuck me…” Gabriel mumbled, placing his hands on Dean’s thighs and trailing up to palm his jutting cock. Dean wasn’t wearing any toys aside from the leather collar.

“Seriously?” Dean wasn’t expecting such an answer. He’d figured that he’d ride Gabriel and that would be it. He hadn’t gotten a chance to fuck anyone so far and the idea of being buried deep into the archangel’s ass made his cock twitch eagerly.

Gabriel nodded frantically, squirming slightly to reach the lube on the bedside table and passed it to Dean. The hunter smirked and shuffled off the archangel, taking his place between Gabriel’s spread legs.

Dean ran his free hand along his thighs, brushing slightly at the head of his cock, playing with the precum pooling onto Gabriel’s soft but firm stomach. He wasn’t muscular like Dean but the archangel was still toned.  
Gabriel moaned when he felt Dean brush his fingers along his hole, already lubed and pressing in slightly with two digits. Dean started thrusting in and out, scissoring him.

Gabriel was thrashing on the bed, trying desperately to thrust down onto those fingers but Dean held his hips down. Soon enough, the archangel was deemed ready so Dean stroked himself, lubing up his length with a groan.

“Dean! Please! F-fuck, I need you, please…” Gabriel begged, legs bracketing Dean’s hips as the hunter leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Such a good boy… whimpering for me like a slut…” Dean pushing the tip against Gabriel’s hole, not quite breaching him just yet. He wanted the archangel to do something else first. “Wings out, pretty boy.”

“W-what?” Gabriel gulped, having fully understood what Dean said but not quite believing him. Showing mortals his wings wasn’t a regular occurrence. Angels weren’t supposed to do that unless in the presence of their mates.

“Cas did it by accident and now, I want to see yours. Wanna make you cum from playing with them.” Dean explained, palming himself lazily to keep away from the edge of climax. He wanted to properly fuck Gabriel first, wanted the archangel crying out his name and tightening around him as he came.

Gabriel hesitated before six golden-brown wings materialised, feather tips brushing the walls and arching up to the ceiling. They had an odd glow coming from within, making the gold seem bright, more alive. Castiel’s had been beautiful, stunning even, but these were breath-taking.  
The downy feathers were a dark shade of brown, like milk chocolate, slowly easing into honey and then gold.  
  
Dean reached out carefully to brush his fingers through. He watched with fascination as the feathers twitched and moved against the touch. Gabriel was panting underneath him, not used to being touched there for so long. The last had been Lucifer before his fall.  
He allowed Dean to carry on carding through, stroking and teasing his enormous wings before Dean’s hands pulled away. One returned to his ignored cock that he’d abandoned in favour of touching Gabriel’s wings, the other found its way to the part where wing joined body.

Dean’s clever fingers massaged the muscle, rubbing deep circles into the sensitive wings until Gabriel cried out in pleasure. He pulled his fingers away, heavily coated in a golden oil that shimmered in the light.  
Dean brought one finger to his lips, curious as to the taste. His tongue peeked out and licked the tip of his index finger. The taste was unlike anything he’d ever tried. It was sweet, though. Very sweet. And Gabriel watched with half-lidded eyes as Dean sucked his fingers clean.  
The archangel whined and leaned up to lick the rest from Dean’s hand, moaning at the taste. He’d never tried his own before.

Dean positioned his cock against Gabriel’s entrance, thrusting in and bottoming out in one go, making the archangel cry out at the feeling of being stretched so fully. The hunter almost wanted to pull away in case he’d hurt him, but Gabriel grinded back onto him. With gentle movements, he pushed at Gabriel’s thighs until the archangel had them held to his chest, presenting his filled hole obscenely.

Dean smirked at the sight and pulled out almost completely, before thrusting back in more forcefully this time in one easy glide. Gabriel groaned and wrapped a hand around himself, only to have it batted away by Dean.

“Nuh uh, gorgeous, I wanna make you come untouched. Think you can manage?”

“Y-yes… fuck, yes!”

“Good boy.” Dean leaned down for a kiss, brushing his tongue against Gabriel’s as he trusted into the archangel. He wasn’t gonna last long at this point. Gabriel was tight and kept tightening around him like a vice.

His voice, though… That was what made Dean so hard.  
The usual, chirpy voice was gone, replaced by deep groans and porn-worthy moans that rang out into the room. His lips were parted, slick and bruised from their rough kissing, his golden eyes had darkened with lust and his body coated with a thin sheen of sweat.

Dean reached up to play with his wings once more, giving all six the same massage. The smallest wings were the most sensitive and Dean got pretty curious as to how much they could take.  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to the right one, licking shyly into where the oil came from. He found a small bump that was covered in the stickiness and sucked gently on it, watching Gabriel’s face for any distress. His curiosity was sated when Gabriel arched up off the bed with a shout, almost coming if it weren’t for the hand he’d wrapped tightly around the base. Dean wordlessly approved of that.

Dean switched to the other smallest wing and gave it the same treatment, only this time Gabriel couldn’t hold back. As soon as Dean wrapped his lips around the bump, Gabriel came with a drawn-out shout, coating his stomach and chest with long ropes of cum.  
He tightened impossibly around Dean’s cock, making the hunter bury his head in Gabriel’s shoulder as he came deep into the archangel. Dean collapsed on top of him, somewhat mindful of his wings as they twitched and arched as Gabriel came down from his high.

Dean pulled out after a few moments and laid down next to Gabriel, wrapping a lazy arm around his waist, barely noticing the lack of cum or sweat on either of their bodies. He fell asleep after pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

When Dean woke up, he was back in his motel room. San was in the second bed, snoring lightly and facing Dean with a soft, restful look.  
Dean looked around the room wildly and found no trace of his trials or even the collar, though he later found it tucked in his duffel bag as a memento. The hunter later on had a hard time being around any of the angels he’d had fun with, though Cas seemed happier around him and shared knowing looks between them when Sam couldn’t see.  
It turned out every angel remembered the encounter. Meeting Lucifer was certainly going to be interesting. Let alone seeing Gabriel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. Tell me if you want a sequel or something!  
> This was just to try and get back into porn since I only write one scene per fanfic usually.  
> Feel free to leave comments/kudos!
> 
> UPDATE 13/09/16  
> I can't believe how popular this is! I logged on and saw over 400 views overnight, so thank you so much!! I can't believe it!  
> Anyways since some lovely people have asked for a sequel, I shall do so! Leave me a comment of what you want me to include (ships and kinks). I'm open to most things but I don't write females (sorry), so only gay stuff. Wincest is allowed :D


End file.
